


I'll Always Save You

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: hi i love your blog! may i request a Regina x reader story where they get put into an alternate universe where the reader is Snow White and Regina is Prince Charming?





	I'll Always Save You

You buried your face in Regina’s blouse.

Everywhere around you you could hear people screaming, anxious voices. The curse was coming. You had no idea what was going to happen. Would you all forget who you where? Was this the last time you ever saw Regina?

“I love you,” you murmured against her.

“I love you too,” she said, her voice shaky and then everything was gone.

* * *

 

With a gasp you woke up.

It was dark in your bedroom but you could see the figures of your desk, closet. A little bit of moonlight peeked in through a opening in the curtains. Trying to control your breathing, you jumped out of bed.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, a dark figure in a white long nightgown.

Then you walked over to the door of your balcony, pushed it open. It was cold outside and you shivered, looking at the stars against the blue sky. Not for the first time you thought you were missing something.

Soon, sun would rise. Another day with your stepmother. Your father would hide in his room and you would be left to sit next to her while she sat on the throne, the crown on her head, controlling everything.

Nobody believed you, but she was evil.

You could see it, that gleam in her eyes. The way she talked. Something was definitely not right. You looked at her green apple tree in the gardens. She never allowed you to have one. It was all right, you didn’t even like apples anyway.

* * *

 

_Years later_

* * *

 

“I was ten,” you whispered, “I was ten, Zelena.”

Zelena’s light eyes looked at you, filled with hatred. It always made you shiver. That horrible look…

“I didn’t mean to get him killed, I am so sorry,” you said, “I was deceived. I would never do something to you like that to hurt you.”

Zelena threw the green apple in the sky and then caught it, biting on her lip.

“Please, believe me,” you begged.

“Because of you my True Love is dead, Y/N. I could have been happy if you hadn’t ruined it. Sweet little Y/N, always trying her best. God, I should have strangled you right then,” Zelena hissed, “but now I’m getting my revenge.”

“Why did you ask me to come here?” you asked her.

“Well, I have your lovely Regina. You know, I could kill her. Make you feel my pain. But I decided to be kind, for once. So I’ll let you save her.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Well, the question is how. All you need to do is eat this apple and she’ll live. I promise,” Zelena whispered, holding up the fruit.

“And I’ll die,” you said, “you poisoned it, didn’t you?”

“Ah, this is far worse, sweetheart. You’ll fall in an eternal sleep, you’ll body will become your tomb. But it will save your princess,” Zelena said.

You took the apple. “You never let me eat one.”

Zelena smiled softly. “Off course. These apples are delicious and beautiful. Not something you should be allowed to have. Now, will you eat it or not?”

You bit your lip.

* * *

 

_“Princess Regina Charming,” the woman said._

_You smiled softly. “I’m Y/N L/N.”_

_“You’re the princess that the Queen wants,” Regina said, “she wants your head on a plate, you know.”_

_“Believe me, I’m well aware. Do you think I’m camping in the woods for fun?” you asked, smiling._

* * *

 

The fruit was really perfect. The apple was shining and the perfect colour green and you could almost taste how fresh and sharp it would be.

“Take a bite,” Zelena encouraged.

You brought the fruit to your lips, it felt cold.

_And then you took a bite._

You were right, it tasted delicious. You dropped the apple, swallowing.

Zelena’s lips curled into a smile, her eyes shining. You fell.

* * *

 

Fire. You kept seeing fire. It burned you alive and you screamed so loudly your throat started to hurt. You yelled for Regina, to help you, to let her know you were alive.

Some hours ago you had felt ghost hands on your body, like someone was carrying you. It was a strange feeling.

You were lying on the floor of the burning room, looking at the ceiling and you smelled flowers. This wasn’t real. Somehow you knew. This wasn’t really happening. This was just a dream. You had taken a bite from the apple and now you were asleep. Forever. You would never see your true love again, but it didn’t matter. As long as she was alive. But then you felt a pressure on your lips, a tingle spreading through your body. The room started to disappear and you fell. Screaming your eyes shot open and you gasped for breath.

The smell of flowers was stronger now and you vaguely noticed that you were lying in something. A tree? Coffin? You couldn’t really think straight, because you saw the beautiful face of Princess Regina Charming above you. Regina smiled softly and you studied every little piece of her face so you would never forget her. From her scar to her eyebrows, you memorized everything.

“You saved me,” you whispered in awe.

Slowly you sat up and Regina helped you. The dwarfs looked at you, excited.

“I will always save you,” Regina promised and then she pulled you into a kiss. It was amazing. You tangled your fingers into her long curls and closed the distance between the two of you. You were addicted to the taste of her lips…suddenly you weren’t sure if you would be able to breathe as soon as she stopped kissing you. But eventually the two of you had to stop kissing to get some air and you breathed shakily. Regina helped you out of the tree coffin and you hugged her, burying your face in her curls.

“I thought I would never see you again,” you whispered, tears filling your eyes. “I thought I would..”

You let go of Regina. Your head hurt. A lot. Whimpering you clutched your head, groaning. You gasped and then it was like a dam had been removed, everything came rushing back.

“We’re not supposed to be here,” you whispered, “we’re supposed to be in Storybrooke, Regina Mills.”

Regina had a dazed look in her eyes and then she blinked. “I…remember.”

“It was all a curse,” you said, “oh, God, I’m Snow White!”

“I’m Prince Charming!” Regina said, looking like she had just been forced to eat a lemon.

You laughed and kissed her again. “Well, let’s go and find the others. And then we can go home.”


End file.
